


Too Close To Love You

by cutiedi3



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Polyamory, Polyseed (Far Cry), Porn With Plot, Possessive Jacob Seed, Possessive John Seed, Protective Joseph Seed, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Written Before Far Cry: New Dawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiedi3/pseuds/cutiedi3
Summary: When all the Seeds find a simple girl attractive they set a plan. 1. Find her, 2. Kidnap her, 3. and make her theirs. All Seeds have to share one girl. Let’s see how this goes.
Relationships: Faith Seed/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), John Seed/Original Female Character(s), Joseph Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So um this is my first time writing here! Keep in mind this is my first time writing a polyseed book! So I'll try my best! Hopefully it gets better in later chapters! They will also get longer!!
> 
> xoxo

“It’s simple really,” Jacob said, doing this a thousand times, “We send out our best men and women to hunt them down. Once we have them-”

“Step two comes into play.” John interrupts Jacob. “We set up a schedule and make them abide by it. And during our time with them we do whatever we want with them.”

“But aren't most of the things we will do are sins?” Faith asked.

“Well Faith, not when they are sin themselves. Let’s think of this as a form of cleaning them and putting them on the path to new eden's gate.” Joseph reassured Faith.

“So I’ll send my angels.”

“I’ll send my best hunters with wolves.”

“I’ll send my best people along with my jets.”

“And I’ll make them a nice place to stay. Let's get to work!”

~~~~~

The deputy had no idea the hell fire coming after her. She was helping people in Hope County with no break. The only sleep she got were quick naps. She was always woken up by calls telling her to take the cult down. Sometimes she wanted to run away from this life. No one knows her name or cares if she lives or dies. They only think of her as a weapon. They think she will stop at nothing to get their home back. But in reality every life she takes cuts her deep then any bullet ever put into her skin.

She doesn’t know much about the project at new eden. But she remembers when she handcuffed Joseph the look in all of their eyes. They all looked at her body and every bit of it. She was uncomfortable and did what she was told.

Sometimes even now she thinks of the way they looked at her. But right now the deputy was helping plant crops in Hope County. She was tired and ready for this to end. But all she heard was “You're doing great dep!” and “You missed a spot.” But when she noticed jets flying all around her she made everyone run away. She was pulling out her gun when hunters and angels came running at her. 

She panicked she had never had to deal with this many especially on her own. They were shooting her but not with bullets, with bliss. She knew this from the smell. So she tried to run as fast as she could. But they were hot on her tail. “We are gonna get ya dep!” is what she heard then bam a bullet into her back she felt the bliss entering she system but kept running but slower then another one hit her leg and she was limping but they were already grabbing her before she could fight back. 

~~~~~

She woke up in a bed and groaned, still having bliss in her system. She looked around the room and saw four figures around her. She panicked and started to grab the closest thing to her which was a book and pointed it at them.

“Stay back! I have a- a book.” She groaned. Everyone in the room laughed at her, she’d laugh at herself too. Soon she saw who the figures were. The Seed’s. 

“Why don't you put the book down my child that's an important book.’’ She did was she was told by Joseph.

“Why am I here?” she asked, getting nervous. 

“Well since we first saw you we knew you were different then the other that came with you. You had a type of lust that ran deeper then we have ever seen. You seemed so innocent but your soul is very different from your appearance. God brought you to us. You belong here to keep your lust under control.” Joseph explained to the deputy.

“Are these guys just horny from the sight of me?” the deputy said aloud meaning to say in her head. Everyone in the room when red and speechless. “I’m flattered but you know all of you is a bit much. And we are supposed to be enemies.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way!” Faith says. “We just want what's best for you and your best with us!”

The deputy laughed and laughed. Were they serious? “So am I supposted to be like a sex toy for you all to share! No thank you.” She tried to stand but fell from the bliss.

“Seems like you need us dep.”


	2. Preaching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to write a new chapter!! I'll try to work more quickly. Working on chapter 3 as we speak.

The deputy tries to get off the floor but the bliss is still fresh in her body. The drug slows her thinking and body. Everyone in the room just watches her struggle. Joseph watches her, his mind running wild. Even though she's high on bliss she won't give up she fights. She is incredible and this is just the reason he and his family want her to be theirs. She would make a great Seed and Joseph wants to see  _ every  _ part of her body.

Faith walks over and helps the girl up. Then she pushes her hair out of her face. The deputy rolls her eyes but even then she's gorgeous. Faith wants nothing more than to kiss the deputy right now but she just sits her on the bed and walks away.

The deputy is just confused why would all the Seeds want her? She is the sinner and always trying to take the project down. What made her so appealing to these people? Whatever it was she didn’t like it. Yes, they were godly attractive but they are insane. They change people and hurt them. She doesn't want to be near them. They make her sick, but also make her feel safe.

“I don’t have a say in this do I?” she asks. They all shook their heads at her. She sighed and nodded. They all smiled and Joseph was so happy. 

“We set up a schedule for who gets you what days.” Joseph smiles as he explains to her. He hands her the schedule. It was handwritten and she read it.

“Monday- Joseph

Tuesday- John

Wednesday- Jacob

Thursday- Faith 

Friday- Family dinner 

Saturday- alone time

Sunday- church”

“Church?” The deputy asked.

“Of course, church is very important especially for a sinner like you.” John said. 

“Today is Saturday so i’m alone?” 

“Yes and when you have alone time I’ve made you a small home in the compound let's show you it and we will come early in the morning to get you for church we have clothes for you to wear so pick something nice.” Joseph says standing and grabbing the deputies hand helping her stand. Faith seems to glide over to the deputy and raps her arm around the deputies arm and helps her walk.

As they walked to the home they passed the believers and they stared at the deputy. She was uncomfortable and ignored them. They would wave at the father and he would smile and wave back.

Once they got there it was beautifully decorated. It was small but not crowded. 

“Lets let her get settled in.” Joseph said as he walked out followed by his siblings. 

The deputy walks around there is a kitchen filled with food and the living was filled with books. Oh and there was no tv just books. Then she went to the bathroom. It was beautiful. Then her bedroom. It was huge with a king sized bed, the sheets were pure white, the walls were wooden so was the floor, and then there was another book shelf but filled with information on each sibling and what they liked. She sighed and walked to the bathroom to shower.

She was covered in blood and dirt. After her shower she was thinking of running but knew there were alot of peggys and they would catch her. So she went to the kitchen and looked at what they left her to eat. It’s a lot of things she has to cook. She’s not good at cooking so when she saw box mac and cheese she started to boil a pot of water.

~~~~

The deputy woke up to an alarm she set for 5 am. She didn’t know when the Seeds were coming but she wanted to be ready. She looked in the closet to find dresses. She sighed as she grabbed a short black dress and put it on.  She walked to the bathroom and brushed her hair, throwing it into a ponytail. Then used the tooth brush she found sitting out she assumed for her. So a knock was at her door and she walked to the door and opened it.

All the Seed’s looked at her outfit. It was a little short on her and tightened based on Faith's size. The deputy was taller then Faith and fuller. Her pony tail just hit your shoulder. The black hair matches the dress. 

“You look stunning!” Faith said smilight widely at the deputy. 

“Let’s head to the church.” Joseph smiled and held his hand out for her to grab. She grabbed it hesitantly. They lead her to the church. Everyone took their spots on the small stage and instructed the deputy to sit in the front row and not to move. Soon the church was filled. And a choir walked in the church and started to sing “Help me Faith.” The deputy listened to the song with great interest in the words. She found herself humming along. The song seemed to pull everyone in and almost everyone was singing along in the church. 

Once the song was finished The Father began to preach.

“When I first started the project people joined with no hesitation but now everyone tries to hide from the grace of god. They don’t believe in the end coming, they won’t reach New Eden without our help. So when you see a nonbeliever you bring them to John he will wash away their sin, to Jacob to make them into strong fighters, or to Faith to make them out beautiful angels. Everyone deserves a second chance to go to Eden's Gate. We will let them try and if they fail their test we at least tried. We can’t save everyone but we can try.” Joseph preached on and on but the deputy was thinking would they make her join the cult? She already has “Wrath” carved into her skin. She’s afraid to say the least.

~~~~~

After the ceremony the Church emptied and even when the Seed’s walked out she was still sitting there thinking. John walked in to check on her.

“Dep? We need to get you back to your home.” John looked down at her. She nodded and stood up, she grabbed John’s hand thinking that's what he would want. He was confused but held her hand and led her back to the small house.

Once they were there he placed a kiss on her temple and walked away leaving her there.

Tomorrow started her living hell.


	3. She's a Sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deputy begins her living hell in a enjoyable way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Here comes the sex lol. This is weird to write hope you enjoy   
> xoxo

She woke up to a hand rubbing her back. She opened her eyes and saw Joseph Seed rubbing her back smiling. His smile welcomed her and made her feel safe. She sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes. 

“Morning Deputy.” he smiles at her.

“Morning Joseph, can I get ready really quick?” she asked, wanting to prepare herself for today. He nodded leaving her bedroom. She got out of bed. She walked over to the closet and grabbed a white dress that would fall just below her knees. Then she walked to the bathroom and brushed her hair, sighing. Today she would have to do whatever Joseph said no matter how gross or vulgar. The Seed’s owned her and there was nothing she could do about it.

She brushed her teeth then left the bedroom. Joseph was standing waiting for her. He grabbed her hand and they left the small house. He took her to a home that was for sure bigger than hers. He walked to the door and pushed it open. He looked at her and smiled.

“Well Deputy, welcome to my home.” Joseph looked around the living room.

“So how will this work?” She asked.

“Well, we will do what you and I want. Anything. Dinner, walks, sex, reading..anything.” She thought about his words. 

“Sex? What do you mean?” she was confused as to why sex was an option and not forced. 

“Well, sex is an option. I’ll never force you into anything you are your own person.” Joseph was being honest.

“Well that's really sweet of you Joseph.” She wasn’t sure how sex with Joseph would go. He seems sweet and soft never going to hurt her. She wanted to try it with him, maybe she was tired of no sex since she’s been in Hope County or Joseph was really attractive but he turned her on in ways he shouldn’t. He's crazy and she's supposed to take him down. But her heart was beating faster and faster. Joseph could tell she was thinking about him in a sinful way and he enjoyed it.

He loved the look on her face and the way she shifted pushing her thighs together. His smile turned into a smirk. He took his hand from hers and put it on her waist. She looked up at him and bit her lip. He planted a kiss on her lips softly at first giving her time to pull away when she didn’t he got ruff with the kiss and pulled their bodies as close as they could be together.

He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her to his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and kissed her neck making her moan. He pulled her dress over her head and looked at the sin in her sin. He kissed it once and then kissed all the way to her thighs. He pulled her legs apart and sucked on her inner thighs.

  
  


He pulled her underwear off to find the wet and he looked at her, his eyes piercing into her. She waited for him to start. Saying she was nervous was an understatement. He slowly slipped his fingers into her. A moan escaped her lips and she looked to the roof. The enemy, the cult leader, was fingering her. She was enjoying this too much and she knew she should hate them. But Joseph's fingers were a blessing as much as they were a curse.

He watched her as he moved his fingers in and out the moans were like music to his ears. The way her back arched made him weak and wanting her. But he was a man who does the giving, he’d get something later and he knew that. She was like a pure angle and he was glad he was going to be the first Seed to touch her in this way. 

Her body was reaching its climax and she was a moaning mess. 

“Joseph.. Please..” she wanted Joseph inside her. “Inside me please Joseph..”

He kept his fingers going in and out but he slightly moved his pants down enough to pull his penis out. He slowly took his fingers out and replaced them with his penis. He moved in and out of her gently and the deputy was about to bust then and there. 

Joseph was looking right into her eyes. She loved how his eyes looked the color was a beautiful blue mixed with greens. His face was gorgeous and he was enjoying every thrust in her as she was. She hit her climax and Joseph pulled out as he had his. He smiled at her and then kissed her quickly before going to a bathroom she supposed.

She sat up quickly and fully thought about what had just happened. 

“I just had sex with Joseph Seed..” 


End file.
